I Know What you did Last Night
by Fallenjoker18
Summary: This is Hangover: Cray edition. Alfred and his buds got drunk one night at a Bermuda Triangle concert and woke up to chaos the next morning. Can they figure out who caused this, why their former friends are behaving like they are, and why Marron was in Blaster Blade's bed?
1. What Happened Last Night?

BANG BANG BANG.

"HEY, OPEN THE DOOR," said a blue haired young man in black clad armor

A young boy with scruffy blonde hair stumbled off the floor in drunken stupor toward the door and proceeded to open it slowly.

"Hey could you stop shouting so much? I have a major headache" the boy said to the armor clad man in front of him

"This isn't the time for this Llew!" The man responded angrily

"Why? What's the problem Ezel?" Llew said scratching the back of his head

"Do you not know what's going on out there? It's absolute chaos!" Ezel said pointing to the window behind Llew. "Now wake Alfred and Blaster Blade up we gotta get a move on"

"Llew what the hell kinda noise are you making this damn early in the morning?" said a half naked man rising from the bed next to the window.

"Alfred sir I was keeping quiet, it's Ezel that's making all the noise I swear!" Llew said persistently

"Alfred what's going on?" said a brown haired young girl wrapping her arms around Alfreds neck "It's awful noisy in here"

Everyones jaw dropped when the recognized the girl. Alfred froze in place and a cold sweat dropped down his face.

"Alfred, is that Labrador in your bed?" Ezel asked pointing at the girl in astonishment

"What's wrong with me?" Labrador ask pouting a little bit. Her tail brushed the sheets off her back.

"What the hell happened to you guys last night? And why do none of you know what's going on out there?" Ezel asked loudly

"I'm still trying to figure out why I have an idol waking up in my bed, give me a minute Ezel" Alfred responded pinching the bridge of his nose

"Now that I think about it, where are Blaster Blade and Gallatin?"

"Uggggh"

The four occupants of the room turned towards the sound of the groaning

"What's going on here sire?" said a young man tossing the sheet off of his body and everyones eyes opened wide. "What's everyone looking at?"

"Uhhh Blaster Blade, why was Marron under your sheets? And why was he naked?" Llew asked

Blaster Blade turned around quickly. Just as Llew had said a young boy with chin length blonde hair and red framed glasses lay sleeping naked where Blaster Blade used to. A cold sweat dripped down Blaster Blade's face.

"Does anyone know what happened last night at all?" Blaster Blade asked trying to play it off casually

"Well we know that apparently I got lucky last night, and with an idol no less," Alfred replied

"And it was great! I'd heard legends of the kings Claymore but I never knew it was that big or you could wield it like that" Labrador said with a big smile

"Moving past that," Alfred said quickly "We also know that you probably thought you got lucky too Blaster Blade"

"WE DON'T KNOW THAT!" Blaster Blade said denying what had clearly happened

"Ok Blade we'll pretend nothing happened" Ezel said trying to calm him down

"NOTHING DID HAPPEN"

"Ok, ok" Ezel retorted "Then how about this? Does anyone know anyone that could possibly know what happened?"

"Well Gallatin can hold his liquor better than anyone" Llew spoke up

"But where is he?" Ezel asked

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Then Ezel received a tap on the shoulder. It was Halo Liberator, Mark.

"Does anyone know why Gallatin's meditating on the roof?" He asked the crowd

They all looked at each other at the same time. They kicked Labrador and Marron out, got changed and moved quickly to the roof.

On the rooftop the 4 knights could see that there was a giant black ring in the skies, just below the clouds that covered the rest of the it. Gallatin was sitting with his legs crossed a little ways away from the door leading to the roof.

"Gallatin, why are you up here and not back in the room?" Alfred asked.

"Because you told me to get lost sir. You said something about 'getting your dick extra wet tonight' and you pushed me out of the room" Gallatin responded matter-of-factly

Alfred blushed extremely. He didn't realize he had gotten that drunk last night. "Ok well do you at least know what's going on here?"

"Actually I do. It wasn't very pretty," Gallatin said calmly "There were these uninvited guests from the Stargate, they called themselves the Star-Vaders."

"What clan are they from?" Llew asked curiously

"Something known as Link Joker. They aren't from our world" Gallatin responded

"Ok so that means that they brought along the black ring in the sky" Blaster Blade guessed

"So then how does that explain everyone's weird behavior?" Ezel asked

The three knights that were oblivious to their surroundings turned around to face Ezel

"What do you mean everyone's weird behavior?" Alfred asked

"Well I was coming back after my journey of enlightenment after the liberation war, and saw a few of the leaders from the other clans and they looked different. They seemed rather angry too"

"What do you mean?"

"Well as an example Daiyusha wasn't his normal red white and blue. This time he was black red and white. He was also shooting black arrows at some of his fellow Dimension Police"

"Oh, I think I might be able to explain that" Gallatin said once again capturing everyone's attention.

"What happened?" Blaster Blade asked

"Well it's a long story. Would you still like to hear it?" Gallatin asked

"Yes dammit, I need to know what the hell is going on here!" Alfred demanded

"As you wish my lord." Gallatin said reaching for the back of his head. He removed his blindfold revealing his glowing white eyes. "The story begins like this…"


	2. I Vow to you, We Will Get High

"This is the best concert I've ever been to!" said a massive gold decorated red the air it swung a flag that said 'I Love Prism Heart' that was attached to its sword.

"Step aside fools, I'm about to get down!" said a very heavily armored dragon pushing people to the side as its way into a forming dance circle.

"Sweep Command, what are you doing?" the first dragon asked

"I'm about to show these Flame Dragons that we don't just make thunder clap Vowing. We make asses clap too. Right Venus Trap?"

A pink haired young woman dressed in flowers was twerking next to him. When she realized that the crowd was awaiting an answer she stopped and turned to them.

"Damn right! Thunder Dragons really know how to turn up!" she shouted throwing her hands in the air

"But they don't just call me Hellfire because it's cute, they call me Hellfire cuz I leave the dance floor scorched" said the largest of the flame dragons now breaking into dance

"Bring it on then Cock-Blockade" said Sweep Command stepping forward to confront him

"I think I'm gonna take a step this way" said Vowing Sword backing away slowly from the dance battle that was now ensuing.

He wandered in and out of crowd that was clearly enjoying the concert. The citizens of Cray were drinking, dancing, shouting, and just having fun. There were a couple fights obviously, as there would be anywhere where there was drinks and lots of testosterone.

"Blaster Blade, you're lucky they're holding me back. You're lucky they're holding me back!" Dragonic Overlord shouted as he was being dragged away by Dauntless Drive and the two Masquerades. The one he attacked, who was actually Blaster Dark, just looked at him and shook his head.

"Who let him drink 3 whole kegs anyway?" Blaster Dark asked himself walking away from the scene

Vowing Sword just stood there in astonishment. He was gonna have to tell all of his buddies back in his squad about this one. He ran back to where the dance battle was going on

"GO GAUNTLET, GO GAUNTLET, GO GAUNTLET!" the crowd cheered

"Zuitan, what's going on now?" Vowing Sword asked a young man standing near the outside of the circle

"Well Gauntlet Buster said that Sweep Command couldn't force them to give up without something to get him started, so he stepped in," Zuitan responded

"So Gauntlet's making them choose who to send out against him and he's forcing them to retire" said a rather heavy set dragon with steel fists.

"Oh Dui you came along too" Vowing said turning to face the bulky dragon

"Of course I came, I'm part of Gauntlet Buster's posse" he replied

"More like his lackey" Zuitan muttered under his breath

Just then a familiar pink haired figure walked out of the circle

"It's getting crazy in there, Descendent came over and said he was gonna finish them off but they pushed him back" Venus Trap said laughing

"And what's so crazy about that?" Vowing Sword asked

"Well he fell to the floor and stood back up just as quickly" she laughed again

"As expected of the Captain" Zuitan said proudly

"So anyway, now that I'm free from the storm that's going on over there who wants to come relax and take a breather with me?" Venus asked

"What do you mean take a breather? Isn't this considered you're breather?" Vowing Sword asked

"No way, this is just my offer to anyone else who wants to try the best grass on the planet" she said holding up a small baggie

"Well there are rumors that Neo Nectar makes the best kush on the planet" Zuitan whispered to Vowing. "But I have to go get my Captain before this gets too out of control" he said running into the crowd

"And I have to go support Gauntlet Buster!" Dui said following suit

"Guess its just you and me then" Venus said smiling at Vowing "Now come on I know where the the D. PoPo will never think to look"

The two of them snuck past Dudley Emperor who was admitting the guests alongside Minerva. The left the concert stage and hid in some of the reefs in the blind side.

"You weren't kidding that was the best I've ever had" Vowing said sighing a very satisfied sigh

"Told you. If you ever want some more Arboros Dragon can make you some nice deals if he likes you"

"I'll be sure to talk to him. After I get some food though, I got a serious case of the munchies. Want to come with?"

"Yea let's go!"

As they got up and turned toward the stage, they heard a very ominous laugh behind them.

"Was that you?" Vowing asked Venus

"It wasn't me. Was it you?" She asked shaking in fear

"It wasn't me either"

They both turned to face whoever was laughing. They froze in fear and all they could do was yell out a whimper as he quickly took care of the two because they were too stoned to figure out what was going on


End file.
